iLeave
by xx-Ihateyoutoo-xx
Summary: Something pretty important has to happen for Sam to drop her dish of lasagne...could this SOMETHING be to do with Freddie? And the fact that he may be leaving? Read to find out! SEDDIE!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own iCarly

This is my first fanfic so…yeeeah…and writing stories is not my forte! I just love icarly! Please rate and review! Thanks Constructive criticism is welcome

Freddie Benson was sitting in his room one afternoon, reading the latest edition of "Tech Wizards" when he heard the doorbell ring. He opened it to find nobody there. Instead, there was a small envelope on his doorstep. He opened it, and began to read.

_Meanwhile at Carly's Apartment_

"Sam!" Carly shouted at her best friend "Where is the lasagne for our lasagne war?" There was no reply, so Carly ran downstairs where she found Sam sitting on the sofa with the lasagne dish in one hand and a spoon in the other.

Carly sighed. "Sam…"

"eet wosh too yummeh" came the reply from Sam

"Sam, what did I tell you about talking with your mouth full?"

Sam swallowed "sorry…it was too yummy…meaty goodness…you know momma can't resist her meat…"

Carly laughed and sat next to Sam on the sofa.

"Where's Freddork?" Sam asked, sitting up.

"Umm I think he's at his apartment, why?" Carly responded.

"No reason." Lied Sam "He's…such a nub."

"If you say so…" Carly smirked.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door

"Spencer, can you get that?" Carly shouted .

"No can do, lil sis! I'm busy trying to figure out what would happen if I used the toilet as my bed!" Replied Spencer. He was ALWAYS doing crazy things like that.

Carly got off the sofa and went to open the door, to see Freddie standing there with a worried look on his face.

"Freddie?"

"Hi Carly" Said Freddie as he walked in the room, the worried look on his face not disappearing, "Sam" he said, nodding to Sam who merely grunted as an acknowledgement of his presence.

"What's up?" asked Carly.

"Yeah, Freddio, you look…well…weirder than you usually do"

"Look, Sam, I don't have to take that!"

"You're such a nub!"

"Demon!"

"Loser!"

"Re-"

"SHUT UP! Both of you just be quiet for one second and stop arguing!" exclaimed the annoyed Carly, glancing between Sam and Freddie who were glaring at each other.

"Thank you." Said Carly "So Freddie, you were worried about something?" She asked, but received no reply, as Freddie and Sam were still staring at each other… "GUYS?" She shrieked, and both Sam and Freddie blushed and turned away from each other to look at Carly.

"Right, yeah, sorry Carly" responded Freddie "I came to tell you guys some…well good and bad news…I…I've been invited to take part in a once-in-a-lifetime technology course in London"

"Wow! That's great, Freddie!" Carly said.

"Yeah whatever…" Said Sam, who had begun to tuck into the lasagne again.

"Yeah it is…" replied Freddie with a hint of guilt in his expression.

"But?"

"But…" he began "The course is a year long…and it starts next week."

Sam dropped the lasagne dish on the floor.


	2. Chapter 2

"A whole year?" asked Carly, desperately hoping to hear a "no".

Freddie nodded and looked over at Sam. She hadn't spoken or moved since he had told them that he might be leaving. "Sam?"

Sam didn't know what to do, so whilst avoiding looking at him or Carly, she sprinted upstairs.

"SAM?" Shouted Carly and Freddie in unison

"Well then…" Freddie began, with a sad look on his face, "I guess I have a lot to think about…"

"You sure do" Said Carly. And with that, Freddie left the Shay's apartment.

Sam had run up to the iCarly studio. She sat there in disbelief. As much as she loved to tease and torment Freddie, she knew deep down that he was one of her best friends…maybe even more…

She was angry at herself for what she had just done…she should've told him not to go…she should've told him that she would miss him…that…that she loves him.

Back downstairs, Carly sat on her sofa and contemplated the recent events that had just happened. She didn't want Freddie to leave, he was one of her best friends and if he did leave, she and Sam would miss him a lot, even if Sam wouldn't admit it. "_Sam…Why had she run off like that?_" Carly thought. Sam hated to show her emotions, even to the people closest to her. Carly was determined to find out exactly what was going on with Sam, so she headed upstairs in search of her.

"Sam?" said Carly as she opened the door to the iCarly Studio to find Sam sitting on the red beanbag staring into space with a solemn look on her face. Carly walked over to the green beanbag next to Sam and sat down.

"Oh…hey Carls." Responded Sam, still staring into space.

"So…Freddie's probably gonna leave…" Said Carly, trying to get Sam to reveal her thoughts.

"Yup…oh well…I could do without having the nub constantly being nubbish around here…"

"You know you don't mean that, Sam." 

"I…Yeah, I know." There was a short silence before Sam spoke again "I just can't believe he might actually leave. I don't want to even think about it. As much as I hate to torment and tease him…he is one of my best friends. He's my best nub." 

Another silence filled the room, but this time it was interrupted by strange noises coming from Spencer's room.

Carly ended the silence; "Freddie feels the same way about you, you know."

"What? He thinks I'm a nub? That boy is gonna get it today, I swear! I do-"

"No, Sam!" Carly interrupted "He likes you."

Sam's eyes widened, and Carly could've sworn she saw Sam blush, "Pah…no he doesn't…he love you, remember? And who said I like him! I hate the weirdo."

"Love me?" Carly laughed "Trust me, he got over that pathetic crush ages ago, and it's pretty obvious he likes you…and you like him. Don't even try to deny it."

Sam mumbled something incomprehensible and Carly smiled. But just as they were about to start laughing, the truth dawned on them, and they both remembered the events of that evening…and Freddie…and that he was probably going to leave them.

Sam Puckett NEVER cries, yet somehow a solitary tear trickled down her cheek as she thought about Freddie's impending departure. She knew she had to do something about it.


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks for the reviews everyone!

Freddie Benson sat on his bed thinking about the events of the evening. He knew both Carly and Sam would be upset if he left, but it was the opportunity of a lifetime and he'd learn so much.

After 3 hours of thinking, he made his decision and went over to the Shay's apartment to deliver the news.

_Meanwhile at Carly's apartment_

Sam knew she had to tell Freddie how she felt, maybe that would stop him from leaving…

"Sam?" Carly asked

"Carlotta?"

"Let's go downstairs; I'm sure Spencer is doing something wacky enough to distract us from the whole Freddie situation."

Carly was right. Both the girls went downstairs to find Spencer sitting on a tower of pancakes, drilling a hole in the wall.

"Hey Carlaaaay and Saaam!" He said

"Hi Spencer" Replied Carly

"Yo" Responded Sam, looking miserable

Then they both heard a knock on the door. For the first time EVER, Sam ran to the door and opened it. It was Freddie.

"Hey guys" He said, avoiding looking at them in the eye

"So?" Sam asked, a worried expression creeping over her face

"I…I've decided to go…to London."

Carly ran to hug Freddie, but all the time he kept his eyes on Sam, who was staring at the ground in disbelief.

"If I want to get prepared, I have to leave tonight."

"TONIGHT?" Carly and Sam exclaimed in unison

"Sorry, guys…I better start packing, I…I'll come over later to say…bye."

_1 hour later_

"I can't believe he's actually leaving. I'll miss him so much" Said Carly, pacing around the room, while Sam just stared into space. "Sam? Sam? Aren't you upset!"

"Carls. I've never…I've never been more upset in my life, but we have to respect his wishes I guess."

"Yeah, I guess you're right. I just thought you'd…never mind."

Suddenly, they heard the doorbell ring, so they both hurried downstairs and found Freddie saying goodbye to Spencer.

"Bye Spencer, you've been like…like an awesome big brother to me."

"Bye kiddo. I'll miss you." Spencer responded and gave Freddie a huge bear hug.

Carly and Sam ran down to Freddie, and Carly hugged him really tight. "Freddie, you're one of my best friends. I'll never forget you. Just…just don't forget us!" She said, whilst crying.

"How could I forget you guys?" He responded, a tear trickling down his cheek. He walked over to Sam who was staring at him. "Bye, Sam." He said, waiting for a response.

"Bye, Freddork. I…I'll miss you." Replied Sam, and they hugged for what seemed like an eternity. Sam wanted to tell him how she felt but…she just couldn't.

They pulled away from the hug and Freddie looked at Sam, as if he was expecting her to say something, but she didn't. And with that, Fredward Benson turned around and left the Shay's apartment.

He leant against the Shay's door for a minute, trying not to cry. He'd really miss Carly and Spencer, but most of all he'd miss Sam. He should've told her how he felt, but he chickened out and he would never forgive himself.

Suddenly he heard someone shout "FREDDIE!" from inside the apartment, and the door flung open. It was Sam.


	4. Chapter 4

Sam closed the door to the Shay's apartment and turned to face Freddie.

"Listen, I-" They both said at the same time and blushed.

"You go" Said Freddie, signalling to Sam.

"Ok," She began "I…I'm sorry about what happened back there. It's just so hard for me to show what I really feel. I shouldn't have half-heartedly hugged you and said I'd miss you and then just let you go, I should've held you tight, looked you in the eyes and told you…told you I love you."

A silence filled the air, as Freddie stared at Sam in disbelief.

Sam ended the silence.

"But…you…I guess you still love Carly, so I'll just-" Sam began, however she was interrupted by Freddie, who had kissed her. They kissed for what seemed like years, it was magical, but when they finally pulled apart, Freddie spoke.

"I love you too, Sam."

"You're such a sap."

"Blonde-headed demon!"

"Dork!"

"Hah…I love when we argue."

"Me too." Said Sam, smiling "So I guess you're staying now?"

Freddie looked at the floor before saying "Staying? Sam I…I love you but this is the experience of a lifetime and…if you love me you'll be happy for me."

Sam was silent. She knew he was right, she just wished he wasn't. A tear slithered down her face as she looked up at Freddie and said "You're right. Well…I guess this is goodbye."

Sam kissed Freddie goodbye and watched him get into the elevator and leave Bushwell Plaza. Once he was out of earshot, she burst into tears. _"I guess the phrase "_Sam Puckett never cries_" can't really be used anymore…" _she thought.

Carly smiled, wiping a tear away from her eye. She was a naturally nosey person and had been watching Sam and Freddie through the peep hole in her front door this whole time. She always thought they'd make the perfect couple, it was just sad that Freddie had to leave just as they confessed their love for each other. "_It's just like a sad romantic comedy movie…" _Carly thought, and went to sit on the couch waiting for a devastated Sam to walk in.

OK people of earth, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I just want to tell you guys that this is NOT the end of the story… I hate sad endings so I couldn't end it like this. I'll update either this evening or on Sunday (tomorrow I'm going to the seaside woohoo!).


	5. Chapter 5

Hi guys! I'm sooo sorry for not updating for a while…I was in Brighton and then I was super tired, then I had to go to the opera with my friend and her family and yeah you don't need to hear all my random stories but…here's the next chapter! Woohooo!

"Carlaay!" Came the cry from Spencer's room.

"Not now, Spencer! Something _huge_ just happened!" Carly replied, exasperatedly.

"But my head is stuck under my-"

"Spencer! I don't wanna hear it! I'm busy!" Carly shouted.

Carly sat on the couch expecting Sam to walk in the room any minute, and sure enough, at that moment Sam slowly walked in. She looked devastated and it was obvious she had been crying. Carly wasn't used to seeing Sam in this state, but what Sam really needed now was a friend, so Carly ran to her and hugged her. "It's gonna be ok, Sam" she said, trying to comfort her "He's only gone for a year."

Sam sniffed, "You-you heard what happened out there?" she asked.

"Well…I…I kinda eavesdropped…sorry…" Carly said, guiltily.

"It's ok, Carls. It saves me having to explain it all to you later. I just can't believe that after all that he still left. I…I _love_ him. I guess that's not enough." Sam responded, tears beginning to trickle down her already tear-stricken face.

"Sam, you know how much this course meant to him and don't worry, he loves you too! He'll be back before you know it!" Carly said, a smile forming on her face, trying to comfort Sam.

"What if…what if he finds a girlfriend in England? What if he forgets about me?"

"He could _never_ forget you, Sam."

_Meanwhile on the way to the airport…_

Freddie stared out of the window in the taxi heading to Seattle airport. He was thinking about what had just happened with Sam. He loved her and she loved him, but this course was such a great opportunity that would never be offered to him again!_ "But…what if Sam gets a boyfriend when I'm away? What if she forgets about me?" _he thought, a frown forming on his face. Something felt wrong. "_Wait a minute…what am I DOING? This is not right, this is not how it's supposed to be!" _he thought.

"STOP THE CAR!"


	6. Chapter 6

Thanks for the nice reviews everyone! This is a really short chapter, sorry…and I think it's the end! Unless I do some sort of epilogue which I probably won't! I hope you enjoyed this story!

Spencer ran into the living room, the toilet seat firmly attached to his head. "Hey kiddo, hey Sam!" he exclaimed. Carly and Sam just laughed and ignored him, so he went upstairs. "Fine!" he shouted.

Just as Sam wiped the final tears from her eyes, there was a knock at the door. "Stay here," Carly told Sam "I'll get it".

Carly opened the door, and found none other than Freddie Benson standing in the hallway. Sam turned around and saw him. "FREDDIE!" Sam yelled and ran up to him. They stared at each other for what seemed like an eternity, before he spoke.

"Sam," he began "I'm sorry. I should never have left you. There are plenty of tech courses here in Seattle! Tech will come and go…but you will always be there…in my heart." There was a silence. Freddie looked at Sam for approval, but a tear fell from her eyes. "Wait, no, Sam don't…don't cry I didn't mean-" but he was interrupted as Sam pounced on him and kissed him.

"Freddie, that's the most awesomest thing anyone has ever said to me." Sam told him "and yes."

"Yes what?"

"Yes I'll be your girlfriend." And with that, they resumed kissing in the hallway.

Carly closed the door. As much as she loved eavesdropping, she thought she should give her two best friends this moment alone. She always knew they were perfect for each other. _Perfect._


End file.
